Must be love on the brain
by LadyyM
Summary: They were sickeningly happy, she couldn't even imagine what being real-married would feel like; could it really get any better? Apparently not. [Amelia's point of view for 12x23-12x24]
1. Chapter 1

_My take on Amelia's point of view from late 12x23 to 12x24._

 _Hopefully, I will be adding at least one more part to this fanfiction because the finale didn't do justice to Omelia's wedding at all._

* * *

"Why aren't we doing it ? Why aren't we building our life ? I don't wanna waste our time on conversations or some… hypothetical life, someday. I want a real life… and I want it with you."

"Are you asking me to marry you ?" He smiled, not quite believing her words.

"… Yes."

"We're not talking about the fake-married, we're talking about the real-married?"

"Real. Owen… Completely real." She nodded, finding confidence in what she was saying. "Will you marry me ? "

At the sound of this final question, Amelia didn't even need an answer. She could see it in his eyes; the overflowing joy, relief even. Relief that she had finally jumped on board, on this boat he was sailing by himself. Across the seas, waiting for her to join him in the commitment, in this relationship, in the undeniable love they felt for each other. She remembered years ago when they had first fought in an elevator, before the plane crash that had shaken the city. Owen wanted more then, he still did and now so did she. She was so foolish to think that things would change, that she could convince herself to avoid the feelings she felt for him. And she kept running away, every time he would tug her to him, she would escape in the night and be gone. Tables turned when Riggs came in the picture and then everything spiraled downhill too, Amelia couldn't help but wonder, had they been together since the beginning would have things been any different ? Truth is, she didn't know and there was probably no answer to that. Even things she thought she knew, things she thought she could control; things changed, and answers that once made perfect sense didn't anymore. People die, they get hit by cars and they get swept away from Earth like inconvenient dust, and then you're left with absolutely nothing. In other words; _shit happens_.

Amelia knew that, Owen knew that. So why wait? Being idiot teenagers, sneaking into each other's houses in the middle of the night? No, she wouldn't do that. She wanted a house, and kids and love; now that they both had the confirmation that this is how they mutually felt and wanted in their life, why would they wait any longer? The anticipation had been long enough.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours, their skin slightly brushed by the late night wind and eyes filled with nothing but genuine tenderness and promises. In an instant, a step forward later, Owen had her tangled up in his grasp, kissing her like he had never tasted what air felt like and he had been drowning all these years. The icicle, the PSTD, he hospital's shooting, the wedding, the abortion, the divorce, the plane crash, Switzerland... Now, Amelia. A talented surgeon that had stolen his heart, yet again. He seemed to have a type. The troubled-pasts kind of tornadoes. Though with Amelia it was a whole other level.

They had stopped breathing, after Cristina, after Ryan. They both thought they could just push it down, dive into work, find another someone maybe. Only to realize that life screws you up over and over. They had become accustomed to rejection and tragic events, so much that they couldn't even see the true and simple love right in front of them. But now they were just bathing in it.

"Yes, yes, yes." He murmured against her wet lips in between pecks, clutching her against him, grinning so wide you could see it in his eyes. Finally she was there too, seeing the love he had been willing to give her a long time ago. He didn't even care that she had been the one to propose to him, she was like that, taking him by surprise in the most unexpected times. Owen picked her up, unable to let her go and he carried her inside. The house still smelt of fresh paint, and each breaths echoed across the large living and kitchen area. Empty of life and furniture but for a mattress in the middle of the room and a kitchen island. They brought love in echoes and layers of clothes soon scattered all over the floor. Their love was messy and not perfect, but so what? That's what life was all about. And it felt damn perfect to them.

Weeks passed, the house started to feel more real and functional with actual grown-up furniture and wedding plans coming together. Amelia didn't even have to wear an engagement ring for the word of their incoming marriage to flood the hospital's gossips, surprisingly no one acted against it, on the contrary; it was as though this hospital was in desperate need of romance and happiness. Exactly like Owen and her felt, honeymooning in every supply and on-call room possible. If this is what love felt like, it was stupid to let it go to waste. They were sickeningly happy, she couldn't even imagine what being real-married would feel like; could it _really_ get _any_ better?

Apparently not. During these couple of weeks, no clouds had ever shone upon them, no darkness in the horizon. She had to have known it would happen. A storm had come, literally and metaphorically. Rain was pouring down on Seattle on their wedding day and Amelia had been fighting with her mother on the phone for dozens of minutes.

"Mom, mom! /Mother/! I know I was engaged before, I was there... No! I am _sober_." She painfully justified, as though she had to use drugs to make impulsive decisions, as though nothing good and truthful could come out if she was sober. "Because we love each other, because we didn't see a reason to wait, because people get hit by _cars_." Her mother, on the other hand of the phone, was ice-cold, her tone accusatory even. As though she was a child, throwing another tantrum for a new doll.

"We've been together for a year... Yes, we broke up and then we-" Amelia pressed her lips together, pacing the few squares of the bathroom of Meredith's house with her hair all twisted in rollers. She was supposed to be getting ready for the happiest day of her life instead of responding to her own mother's accusations.

She had been so drown into the happiness that Owen gave her that she didn't even realize her own family hadn't RSVP'd to their wedding invitations, it seemed settled that her _own family_ would come. "I'm _alone_ , if you don't come it is just me... Mom! _Mommy, please_! I'm getting _married_." She cried harder now, wasn't it normal for a little girl to want her mom to her wedding? After overcoming so much losses and climbed so many mountains. She had failed over and over, but wasn't it more important to have kept climbing back up? Wasn't that enough for her own mother? "Mmh, fine yeah I know. Okay, I understand..." She concluded, wiping away the tears and pushing it all away.

"Yeah, it's so good to know _all_ the best people in this family _are_ dead." But as soon as Amelia ended the call, she cried again. Unable to deal with Maggie's magical words coated with unicorns and rainbow stickers, she shut the door behind her. The only one she wanted right now was Derek. And she truly felt all by herself. He would hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay, that Owen Hunt was a good man and that she _deserved_ the happiness, that she had earned it, but no, it all came crashing down on her. She was stealing someone else's life, stealing someone's happiness that didn't belong to her. She had sponged away all the happy she deserved when she screwed up again and again.

"Amelia, open the door." Owen's voice could be heard from the other side of the bathroom door. Amelia had been sitting on the side of the tub, lost in her thoughts and the buzzing headache that followed the sobs although her cries had long stopped now. "Amelia... It doesn't matter. If they don't want to be here, then they shouldn't be. We don't want them. They don't get it and they don't have to. I do. And I'll be there. And the only one I want there is you." She had gotten up from the tub now, trying to compose herself with the words he said. Each words that slowly healed the ones her mother had spoken. She had never been so close to her sisters and mother, but they were still family. It should matter... Owen mattered. He was and will be her only family now.

Hesitantly, she gathered her strength and opened the bathroom door slightly. "You're not supposed to see me before the wedding, it's bad luck." Amidst the storm, she still believed in those stupid superstitions, but it was the only thing she had left right now and she would need all the luck she could get.

"I'll close my eyes, I won't see a thing. Come out, Amelia, come out and marry me." He murmured with nothing but love and honesty in his voice, a man so good she could only feel she didn't deserve him. When she fully pushed the door open, the sight of her fiancé with closed eyes before her, she couldn't help but want to marry this man in this instant. He gave her so much trust and patience. Her hand brushed against his, needing that touch and connection between them after being separated for the night. Not even caring that she was in sweatpants and with rollers in her hair, at least he couldn't see her. But she could do that, kiss him and remind herself of the love they shared. Just that simple caress, and their foreheads touching for mere seconds. "Okay, go." She took a deep breath, sending him back home with a small renewed smile on her lips. "I will see you at the church."

Yet the clouds and questions still lingered. Once at the magnificent Spanish church they had picked out days ago, she overheard Meredith's arrival in Owen's room; they talked about Cristina. On a day like this, all Meredith could think of was Cristina and the great love they shared. She remembered the great love she had once felt for Ryan, so short and biased by drugs. But it felt great then, James never came close but she just assumed that the oxy had heightened the feelings shared between them, that a love like that couldn't exist for normal people. That a normal relationship would only be sleeping arrangements and sex, nothing more. Until she had met Owen. Was that it? Was she just fooling herself and using him as her new drug?

Maggie and April were trying to keep Amelia busy while he prepared next door. They complimented her on the dress and hair, gave her everything she wanted... Well, not _everything,_ not Derek _._ But she tried to convince herself that she could do it, walk down the aisle by herself and jump on this even bigger ship. A ship she had seen twice but never got the chance to climb on. Ryan had died too soon, and James had just not felt right anymore. Meredith's words had her thinking, staring at the reflection of this Shepherd model in front of her and this dress and skin that she wasn't sure were made for her anymore.

There was a decent man in the room adjacent to hers, a man that loved her. And Meredith, hopelessly trying to look helpful, was just rooting for the other guy. She probably loathed seeing Amelia like that, in a wedding gown, marrying the ex-husband of her best friend. On a day like this, Amelia had no one but a sister-in-law who was just stuck with her and no one to tell her about the mistake she was about to make or kick her ass to do this. There were too much thoughts and hypothetical outcomes running through her head, too many unknown roads. Every single time she had decided to let go and follow her instincts, she had ended up killing the love of her life or flying away from her engagement, she had ended up hurting people and leaving damage wherever she went.

Next thing that happened, Meredith was driving the getaway car in the middle of the pouring rain. All three completely soaked in water while Amelia blankly stared at the road and now they were getting Slurpees. Far from the wedding day she had imagined. "Why am I doing this? Why did you make me do this? Why the hell would you make me run?" She questioned now, among the many other questions that floated in her head like a heavy cloud waiting to burst into thunder. Had it all been her sister's plan? To make her run and avoid this wedding at all costs?

"I didn't make you run, you wanted to run." Meredith said, sipping on her straw.

"You dangled the carriage. You dangled it because you didn't want this wedding to happen, so you _dangled_!"

"I didn't dangle anything. You're not the victim here. I presented you with a menu of options, you _chose_ to run. You _wanted_ to run."

She bit her thumb now, more confused than ever. "You're right, you're right..." Her thoughts were screaming at her to run into two opposite directions. Amelia paced around, taking in a deep breath and trying to lay her thoughts out loud. "Why am I marrying Owen? … Is my family right? Is this just one more in a long line of ill-advised impulsive decisions? I don't even know! Shouldn't I know?! Shouldn't I know on my wedding day?! … I mean what if I'm just- What if Owen is my new drug and I'm just using him to ignore the fact that- that Mer's right and that Owen has had the love of his life and so have I, and once it's gone everything else is just filler and you'll never ever have that feeling again. I mean who gets that twice?"

There wasn't much success in laying down the facts or trying to self-analyze the situation, Amelia sought Meredith's approval and she didn't have it. She sought answers in someone else when she should have tried to make her own decisions and follow her own will.

"What do I know about getting married? And who am I to say we only get one great love in our life? Lots of people get two." Meredith said while they sat in the car just outside the church after their little escapade. "Look at- Look at- Well, I don't know. I can't think of any right now, but-"

"Richard Webber." Maggie continued, bringing a small ray of hope to Amelia.

"Yes! Exactly. Thank you. Richard Webber. Exactly. You see? Maybe we get two, maybe we get eleven, maybe we get thirty. Isn't that better, just to believe that? I mean, Owen believes it.  
I swear he does. And he loves you. And maybe this time is different for you. Maybe this time, _you_ 're right."

Amelia had been looking for Meredith's approval to be happy, and now? She was giving her the approval to not seek answers in her, to fly with her own wings and jump by herself. No one held enough wisdom and power to give approval for anyone to live their life, and after everything that had happened, Amelia deserved to decide her own happiness. And she decided that Owen was her happiness. As if on cue, the rain dramatically stopped pouring and that's the moment she chose to open the door of the car, leaving Meredith and Maggie to follow behind her while she ran back to the Church much to their surprise. She had finally decided to run towards love, not away from it. And it was going to be messy and tough and challenging every day but that was just the point, to believe that love would be stronger and that no matter how long it would last, it would be worth it.

"Well... You look beautiful, Amelia." said Webber, moments later, after she was done fixing the aftermath of running in the rain with her wrinkled dress, the bouquet in her hands and her heart pounding too fast. She was just about to walk down the aisle but Richard had made a quick detour to see her beforehand while the bridesmaids arranged the last details next door. There was pride in his eyes. "Hunt is a lucky man."

A soft genuine smile appeared on her face, "Thank you." both for his compliment and the support he had been since she had come to Seattle. He nodded and kissed her gently on the cheek as though it would make her realize the happiness she deserved and was so secretly afraid of. As he left, Maggie and Meredith joined Amelia in a line before the melodic tune started to play, announcing the groom's entrance and waiting on the bride.

"Is this when we go- do we go? Do we miss it?" Maggie nervously mumbled, staring back towards Amelia in case she had changed her mind.

"Just go whenever you want."

"You sure you don't want to run? Now's your last chance." It was Mer's turn to look back at her, behind Maggie's accusatory gaze.

"Please shut up." She smiled, amused.

"We have to go. I'm going." Maggie said as she left first, but Meredith turned again before following her sister. "You look beautiful. Congratulations."

After her bridesmaids and the few people left at the Church, Owen stood there. In his black suit and matching flowers pinned at the lapel, his stare full of the same love she had always seen in his eyes. It was her time to walk down that aisle, she inhaled slowly and all the guests rose. She smiled, not wanting to do anything else but marry that man in front of her. As she stepped forward slowly, she imagined Derek watching over her, and in the corner of her eyes, she saw Webber giving her an approving wink. While Owen couldn't stare anywhere else but at her, sinking in every detail of her grin until she arrived at his side where they only stared at each other. He had feared so much losing her again, as though she had been drifting away from his reach and yet, now she was standing right in front of him ready to marry him. It was obvious in the way her lips had turned into a smile; she was his. She had come back to him, as always.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Here goes part two, or as I like to call it "hypothetical 13x01" but a girl can dream! This was supposed to be the second and last part of this fanfiction, but there is still a little bit more I want to write, so we'll see!_

 _In this part beware: FEELS - FLUFF - FEELS - SURPRISE! - FLUFF_

* * *

The priest said words but Amelia could hardly listen, it seemed to be the same for Owen. There was no one but him, in that moment in time, it was just him and her. They had chosen to keep their personal vows for a more private moment and instead go on with traditional vows for now. So when Amelia heard her name, it brought her back to the ongoing ceremony.

"Do you, Owen Hunt, take Amelia Shepherd to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?"

He stared at no one but her, a solemn smile on his lips. "I do."

"And do you, Amelia Shepherd, take Owen Hunt to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

She looked back at him, taking a deep breath, grinning now all over her face. "I do."

It seemed everyone let out a breath they had been holding all this time, Owen too. He couldn't be any happier. Meredith and Maggie watched the scene, one of them realizing the genuine love between the couple and the other on the verge of tears. When it was time to exchange the rings, the priest talked some more and after giving away her bouquet for her bridesmaid to hold, Amelia barely listened; more focused on the ring her -almost- husband was sliding down her finger. A simple ring they had picked out beforehand, it held a single diamond embroidered in a niche of silver leaves with four tiny bits of sparkles which continued on both sides of the stone, while the rest of the thin band was plain silver. It seemed old-fashioned and not perfect, but that's what had got her intrigued by the ring in the first place. The jeweler had brought out a tray with various bands, according to her wish and Amelia had immediately picked that one, as though she had been drawn to it instantly. If anything, Owen had been the toughest one to pick out a band. Since he already had been married, he strongly wished this wedding ring to look different than the one he shared with Cristina.

It was Amelia's turn to put the ring on her groom, a simple band in the same metal as hers. It was flat and larger, the contour of the ring was soft and shiny while the middle was carved with ridges as though it was silver wood, reflecting Owen's interest for nature. There was some sort of seriousness in that act; exchanging rings, there was no turning back from that point and she knew that, jumping head first into the unknown while Owen already had a head start. She was terrified, and he must have known because with a single glance and the warm touch of his thumb against her hand, she felt home again. After that, everything was a blur until it was said, "You may kiss the bride."

After their impromptu peck on the lips this morning, there was no holding back in the way Owen wanted to show the world the love he had for his new wife. His hands, wearing the symbol of their commitment, cupped the soft sides of her face and gently pressed his lips against her own. The cheesy chick-flick kind of kiss, the one that leaves the audience in awe until it breaks too soon before the movie turns PG 16+. The kind that leaves you breathless.

Amelia stared up at him, with the same eyes she gave him after their first kiss and Owen reciprocated the love in his eyes, as though some things never truly change. Everyone applauded frantically, and the couple of newlyweds couldn't possibly express more happiness on their face. After the storm that had poured all day and the late hour, everyone gathered in a room large enough to host each guests and from there, the food never stopped coming. Being from a large family, Amelia realized now she might have overdone it slightly but her -now- husband brushed away her concerns, reassuring her that at least they wouldn't have to cook for a couple of weeks and with all the "celebrating" they had in mind, cooking was not one of their primary concern.

In the course of the evening, Owen eventually told her the news of the birth of April's baby and they both agreed to stop by the hospital next morning, still unaware of the tragic events that actually took place in Meredith's house. Far from the drama that had occurred, everyone laughed joyfully and danced, sharing a meal and an undeniable good humor. Though a large piece of Amelia's family was missing, she needed no one else but Hunt now.

In turn they said "goodbye" to everyone; doctors who had been paged, friends who had a long drive ahead and just hours later, the crowd had dissipated. After a heartfelt goodbye to Owen's mother, who promised Amelia to consider her as her own, the newlyweds were left with Maggie, Nathan and Richard as Meredith had to come home to the kids; they all chatted happily sipping on a glass of champagne -and in Webber's and Amelia's case just a soft drink. In a moment of lull from the incessant buzz of the music and chatter, Owen took that opportunity to ask Riggs about Kepner since they both shared a friendship with the female and their animosity towards each other had been put aside for the day.

"So, you said April had her baby girl. How's she?" Owen said with a smile at the thought of how happy his friend would be. He put down the glass he was drinking on the coffee table in front of him while his other hand marked Amelia's waist who was sitting on the side of his armchair talking with Maggie. Richard listened.

"I... err... Well she's doing great. April's tough, you know her."

"Does she have a name yet?" There was obvious happiness in Owen's eyes, after everything April had went through, she deserved a healthy baby girl. And she looked much like his own lost sister, making the woman this more special to him.

Nathan was a little uneasy, not wanting to ruin his former best-friend's joy with April's tragedy but he also wasn't one to lie, even more so after everything that had happened between them. "I don't know, I haven't heard from her since she got out of surgery."

"...Surgery?" He frowned now, concerned.

"Emergency c-section. Baby was breech."

"Is she alright?" Owen stood suddenly, taking the small crowd by surprise. There was nothing alarming about a c-section but just in the way Nathan spoke, he knew there was something more to it.

"Hey, she's alright, mate. I told you." said Riggs, patting the other male's shoulder, choosing to be honest but withhold the details a little while longer.

Owen settled but he knew something was up, Richard interrupted the silence that had begun to form. "Well, it's getting late. I should go. Congratulations to you two." He sweetly gave Amelia a quick hug and shook Owen's hand, "You're a lucky man."

"Good night, Chief." He nodded, knowing well how lucky he was as he stared back to his radiant wife.

"Well, I should get going as well... I have a by- bypass tomorrow morning." After Webber left, it was Maggie's turn now, a bit tipsy and emotional she held Amelia's shoulders. "You two were _adorable_. Like two sweet, sweet doves in a nest of love and, and-"

"Oookay, stop it now." Amelia stopped her, amused, before standing up to hold her bridesmaid at arms' length.

"I'll drive her." Riggs nodded with a slight roll of his eyes, which only made Maggie think he liked her even more.

"Thanks." Amelia said relieved, handing her sister over to him, knowing he hadn't drunk anything.

"Good luck you two." He said as he exited the room, leaving Amelia and Owen alone with a morass of trays filled with food and all sorts of appetizers, as well as some wedding gifts piled up in a corner of the room.

Amelia was still in the middle of the room, making sure that Maggie didn't end up on the floor of the hallway. The silence was welcomed, finally feeling like the stress of the day had worn off. Now it was only going to be Owen and her, hopefully forever; no big deal. She let out a small relieved breath and when she turned around, arms crossed over her wrinkled gown, her wedding ring proudly worn at her finger, she could see Owen still troubled by what had happened to April.

"...Owen?" She murmured as she approached him, instinctively he pulled her against him like a life-vest he clung to. Forehead against forehead, instead of an answer he kissed her longingly. The way he had wanted to since they parted the night before, the way he kisses her when no one is watching. He wrapped her close, his fingers rubbing against the thin see-through material which covered her back. All the buzz, all the partying, all the wedding ceremony: Owen didn't care about all that, at the end of the day it just meant Amelia was his wife now and how much he loved her. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing slowly, appeased just by her presence.

"We can check on April now, if you want." Amelia compromised, knowing he would still worry until the morning.

"You sure?" His blonde eyelashes fluttered, surprised by her offer; he frowned.

"Yes." She brushed her thumb so gently against his cheek, staying in his grasp. A cheeky smile on her face, "Then we can go home and _really_ celebrate."

Owen kissed her again, her acceptance and affection knew no bounds; whenever he thought he couldn't love her any more, he was always blown away by the candor of her acts and truthfulness of her love. He still had days when he didn't think he deserved her, when she lay in bed so beautiful and he only saw brokenness in himself, he had to ask himself where, along the lines, had he become so lucky to have her, and now to have married her.

 **\- flashback -**

Two days after Amelia's proposal, when Owen was asked who would be his best-man, he only had one person in mind; April Kepner. Luckily they worked together on a daily basis, but among the waves of new traumas and surgeries, he still hadn't had the chance to pop the question or even tell her he was about to get married -again.

"Hey, Kepner." He smiled as he paced towards her, finding her at the pit's station checking on a tablet. Everything in the E.R. had quieted down, it was now or never before she heard it from anyone else. Her ginger pigtail swung when she heard her name, her usual grin on her face. "Hey."

He stepped a little closer, hesitantly. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, what?"

"Well... What do you say about being my best-man? Amelia and I are getting married."

"Wh- what?!" April stared up to her friend, a large grin on her face. "You're getting married?!" She squealed now, a little louder, making the staff around them know about the news as well. He looked back at the few people that had turned around with a shy smile, though he should have maybe prepared to Kepner's enthusiastic response. "Well, yea-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the tablet was left on the counter and April gave a hug to her friend, whom she cherished dearly. Who would've have thought, years back, that they would end up almost as close as siblings with some sort of mutual instinct to be there for the other: a feeling that had exponentially grown since their time together in Jordan. "Congratulations." She said, a little less loud before releasing Hunt from the hug, honest in her words. "I'm happy for you, you deserve it."

After all now that she was blessed with a healthy pregnancy and now on good terms with the father of her unborn child, April could share some happy with Owen. After Cristina, after the abortion, the divorce, the plane crash; she saw him change, being torn apart pieces by pieces, and finally, he had some good in his life ever since he knew Amelia. He truly deserved it.

"Thank you." He nodded, raising a brow, "So, is that a yes?"

"Oh yes. And I'm gonna be an awesome best-man." April pointed at him, which made him laugh.

 **\- end of flashback -**

"...April." Owen knocked softly at her door, although it was already opened. She laid in a hospital bed, not nearly as awful as someone who had just had a c-section on a kitchen table without any anesthesia. Jackson had been sent to fetch something edible for April.

She looked up shyly, and tired, but bathing in the joy of being a mother. Mother of a baby girl she so strongly held in her arms, "I had a baby." she shrugged her shoulders slightly, almost apologetic.

"You did." Owen nodded with a bittersweet smile and a half-chuckle, slowly closing the door behind him. He had learned what happened, he was both hurt and incredibly proud of her strength.

"Did you get the rings? Tell me you got the rings."

"I did, thank you." He continued, hesitantly nearing the side of her bed. "I knew I could trust you with the rings."

In between staring lovingly down at her daughter, April eventually looked up at Owen when he sat down on her bed. He was worried, she knew. He had that glance, trying to examine every inch of her face, trying to scan the pain. But she had none. Not anymore. "She's beautiful." He said, in awe at such a tiny baby whom he could barely see, cradled in her mother's arms, but he knew she had her nose.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked, having let no one but Jackson hold their daughter for now yet she was already extending her arms for Owen to grab her without being able to refuse. He felt a bit clumsy, having never really held a child so small but he was a natural.

Amelia was watching through the glass window of the hospital room, still in her wedding dress but with Owen's leather jacket wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled, seeing Owen struggle for mere seconds before he completely had the hang of holding the newborn.

"Hey, hey..." He mumbled, rocking the baby softly, her head cradled in his two palms in front of him, her body, wrapped in a blanket, was in his lap. She seemed wide-awake, making weird faces, with not a care in the world. He didn't even realize but a grin had grown on his lips.

April watched the scene, content and still not quite realizing the day she had had but a question still lingered in her head, one she had thought about for weeks, "Will you be her godfather? It would- it would mean a lot to me."

"April..." Owen knew indeed how much it would mean to her, he felt honored. "Of course."

On the other side of the glass, Amelia still had a bitter feeling having not had the family and friends she wanted on the happiest day of her life but her doubts quickly vanished at the sight of the man she loved so happy, holding a child and sharing a moment with his friend. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. An incoming call from Addison, she smiled.

"Hey." Amelia beamed, answering the call.

"You look lovely."

"What?" A frown appeared on her face and instinctively she turned around, and well enough, Addison and Charlotte were there, all smiles, strutting down the deserted hospital hallway at such an advanced hour of the night. "What?!" There were tears in her eyes now as her two friends wrapped her in a large embrace, all sorts of questions cursing through her head. "H- how?"

They hadn't changed a bit, they were radiant as always and they felt the same love and pride for that woman they held in their arms. They hadn't seen each other in person since a little after Derek's death but they were constantly video-calling every other week or month, really just when their schedules gave them a chance. They had known all about Owen Hunt, the ginger-headed storm that had shaken Amelia's life; the ups-and-downs, they knew it all. They also knew about Amelia's struggle to put a name on their relationship, on whatever they were, now it was as clear as day: they were husband and wife. Of course they had been nothing but surprised when they were told about this wedding weeks ago but the two women knew Amelia by heart, over the last three years Owen and her had done nothing but take one step forward then four steps back and it was finally time for them to settle, in a very Amelia-way that is.

"Ya didn't think we'd miss your wedding day, did ya?" Charlotte grinned, all three of them tearing up with joy. "You can thank _him_." She nodded towards the silhouette of Owen in the room through the glass and Amelia was even more overwhelmed with happiness, and even shame that she could never be enough for him after everything he had done for her.

Addison was watching Amelia like a proud mom, admiring her dress and a hand cupping her cheek which still had a tear running down. "I'm sorry we missed the ceremony but... you look _gorgeous_ , Amelia."

She grinned, proud and shy at the same time, a constant when shown affection. "How did you- and the kids?"

"The kids are at the hotel with Cooper and Jake. We're staying for a few days." The red-head explained, cupping both of Amelia's cheeks now. She couldn't help but initiate another hug, holding her tight and cradling the back of her head protectively, "Ooh, I'm so happy for you." Both Charlotte and Addison had lived through the darkest times Amelia had to overcome in Los Angeles, after Ryan, after the drugs, after her baby; she deserved a man like Hunt, someone who understood pain, who had been through hell and came back. Someone who knew rock bottom and where the surface was, someone to keep her head above water: _Owen Hunt_.


End file.
